Miami Resort
by Raven5678
Summary: The TeenTitans go to Miami and romances uncover themselves, but is it all fun and games for the Titans? Pairings:BBxRae, RobxStar, Tiny bit of Rob,Rae, CyxMystery. Rated M just to be safe.I really don't know if it should be M or T. Please R&R. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so go easy please. I don't really know what else to say, so ENJOY!

o0o0o0o0 Titans Tower

It was a normal day in Titans Tower Raven was getting some herbal tea in the kitchen, Starfire was blabbing on about some holiday, Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing about which game to play, But no one knew where Robin was.

All of a sudden Robin came barging through the main room doors "WE ARE GOING TO MIAMI !" Robin cried.

"What do you mean Robin and what is a Miami?"Starfire asked

"Its time for our vacation and I picked where we would go, The plane leaves tommorow at 4:00 in the morning" Robin explained

"Are you crazy maybe we had plans did you ever think about that?" BeastBoy asked

"What do you have to do Beastboy?"Raven asked

"Well...I..."BeastBoy said defeatedly

"I didn't think so."Raven said turning back to her herbal tea.

"I'm going to go pack. I will see you guys later"Cyborg said while walking out of the main room.

BeastBoy sat back down "Yes now I can try to beat Cy's highscore."

Starfire walked over to Robin "What is a Miami?"

Robin handed her a map that was open to floridas page"It is some where on the bottom of that page."

"I do not understand we are going to this page?"

"No star that is Florida and we are giong there"Robin said pointing to Miami.

"Oh ok, Thank you Robin I will go do the packing to." Starfire said going to her room to pack.

Raven finished off her herbal tea and sat on the couch next to BeastBoy "Hey BB how come you're not packing?"

"Because I do my best packing at last minute plus I want beat the pants off of Cy's highscore."

"That doesn't surprise me." Raven said under her breathe. "well, i'm going to go pack."

"K bye" BB said

o0o0o0o0 That morning at 3:00AM

Robin's alarm went off in his ear. "ughhhhh... 5 more minutes, WAIT its time to go!"

Robin crawled out of bed and got dressed.Then he ran out to the mainroom and put out an intercom for everyone to wake up.After that he went into the kitchen and made everyone a bagel with jelly pilled onto it. He ate his bagel and ran into his room to get his bags.When he went back into the mainroom everybody was waiting for him.

"What took you so long dude?" BB asked

"I had to get my bags. Did you guys see the bagels on the counter?"

"What bagels?" Raven asked

The titans herd a smacking sound and looked at Beastboy. Who was in the kitchen with jelly all over his face.

"What?"BB asked

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to starfire "you have been quiet Star"

Starfire rolled over on her bags snoring.

"Ewwwwww.. shes drueling all over my bags"Cyborg said while grabbing his bag out from under starfire's head causing her head to slam onto the ground.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"she is still asleep even after that?"Beastboy asked"She is a really heavy sleeper"

"I'll get her to the TCar "Robin said bending over and grabbing Star like they had just got married.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW" BB and Cyborg said

"I'll get the bags" Raven said as she levitated the bags around her.

o0o0o0o0 On the way to the airport

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy asked Cyborg

"For the millionth time NO!" Cyborg responded

"Don't make me reach back there Beastboy"Raven threatened

"Are we there yet?"Beastboy asked agian

"Yes we are there BB" Cy said

"really?"BB asked

"YES" Cy answered

Robin shook Star to try to wake her up but she just rolled over.

Starfire smiled and started to talk in her sleep"Oh Robin, Robin I love you don't leave"

"HA-HA-HA-HA"Everyone except for Robin and Starfire giggled

"STAR WAKE UP, WE ARE THERE" Robin yelled

"Huh.. We are there. Hmmmmm... You would not emagine the dream I just had" Star said sleeply

"Wanna bet?" Raven said while trying to hold in her giggles.

o0o0o0o0

Ok well that is Chapter 1 Did you like, I hope so.

I know that chapter 1 was not all that great but trust me chapter 2 and the rest is way better!

Well Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I got a few hits on the first Chapter and a few reviews soI hope you like Chapter 2.

P.S. Thank you spazztheslob, for reminding me to look out for my punctuation.

o0o0o0o0 In the waiting area

"No way, I have to sit with Beastboy?"Raven cried

"Oh, come on Rae it won't be that bad."Beastboy reassured her.

"I can't wait."Raven said under her breathe

"Are we going to be doing the sitting together to Robin?"Star asked

"Yes, Star we are"Robin answered

"Who am I going to be sitting with?" Cyborg asked

"I think you are going to be sitting with me." A beautiful Lady with jean shorts and a pink tank top on said.

"ugghhhh... gurggle, a blonde."Beastboy said

"Pathetic"Raven said rolling her eyes.

Raven went over to Beastboy and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow, Ow" Beastboy whined

"Snap out of it." Raven said snaping her fingers and waving her hands infront of his face.

"what seat are you in?"The lady asked

"C4" Cyborg replied

"oh"

"Whats wrong?"Cy asked

"I'm not sitting with you my little sister is"She said dissapointed

"where is and who is your little sister?"Cy asked

"She is over there"the Lady said pointing to a 9 year old wiggling in her chair.

"No way!"Cy said very dissapointed

"Now bording flight 46!"The flight attendant said over the intercom

"Lets get this over with"Cyborg said while he got on the plane.

o0o0o0o0

Raven walked down the isle to seat C6. It was a seat she truly did not want to be sitting in.As soon as she sat down Beastboy sat down next to her.

"So... I guess you're by the window"BB said trying to make conversation

"yeah, I guess I am. Why? Do you want to trade?"Raven asked

"NO, I mean no thats ok you can sit by the window." Beastboy said

Raven just gave him a glare and looked out the window.

_why is he being so weird lately? _Raven thought to herself

o0o0o0o0

Cyborg sat down next to the window and looked at the 9 year old sitting next to him. He could not beleive that this was acctually happening to him. He could have sat with a very pretty girl but he had to sit with a kid.

"Hi, What's your name? Mine is Angelica but you can call me angy if you want to. I really don't care what you call me. Do you have a crush on my big sis? I could tell her if you want me too. But if you don't want me too that's ok, Because I am going to tell her anyway."The little girl said super fast.

"Wha...?"Cy said confused

"My name is Angelica but you can call me angy. What is your name?"She said super slow.

"Ok first of all I'm not slow, and my name is Cyborg, you can call me Cy"

"Ok, do you have any candy? Do you?Do you? huh?"she said really fast

"This is going to be a long plane ride"Cyborg said under his breathe

o0o0o0o0

"Hey Star, do you want to sit by the window or should I?"Robin asked

"I would like to sit by the window ,so I can see all the small people running about like little ants."

"Ok, let me guess Beastboy told you that?"Robin asked

"Yes, he did, why? was he not suppost to tell me?"Star asked confused

"No, it just didn't sound like something you would say that's all."

"What is there to do on a plane?"Starfire asked

"Nothing really, but you do get free food."Robin said,drueling

"What kind of food do they serve?"

"Anything really, and you get anykind of drink you want to."

"Sounds delicious, do you think they have mustard?"

"Uh.. they might."Robin said kind of grossed out

o0o0o0o0

"We have reached our destination Miami,Florida, Please stay seated until we notify you to leave the plane." the flight attendant said

"Finally."Cyborg said lifting up his arm and dialing in something to Beastboy and Robin.

"Hey, can I play with that to? What are you doing?Are you calling someone?Angy said really fast

"Kinda,I'm sending a message to two of my friends." Cyborg said trying to be nice

o0o0o0o0

"Hey cool, Raven look at what Cyborg sent me"Beastboy said forgeting that Raven was asleep on his shoulder.Once he looked at her he smiled and layed his head ontop of her's.

"I love you Raven."Beastboy said to himself

o0o0o0o0

"Star, what are you doing?"Robin asked the tameranian

"I am building a house out of mustard packs"Star answered

"I still can not beleive you ate that much mustard."Robin said

Star looked at Robin and just smiled.

_If you only knew how I felt about you Robin._Star thought

Robin put his hand on Star's hand,that was on the hand rest.

"You may now unbuckle your seatbelts and leave the plane" The flight attendant said over the intercom

o0o0o0o0

Raven walked off of the plane and started to walk towards the baggage claim when Starfire and Robin walked past her holding hands and gazing into eachother's eyes.

_How I wish for that to be me and Beastboy._ Raven looked at the ground thinking about her and Beastboy and if they will ever get together.

Beastboy walked up behind Raven "Rae what's wrong?"

"Nothing"Raven said speeding up towards the baggage claim.

o0o0o0o0

Cyborg walked off of the plane , and ran up to Beastboy. "Hey BB, How did it go?"

"How did what go?" BB asked confused

"Sitting with Raven"Cy explained

"Ok.."

"Just ok?"

"Well she did end up sleeping on my shoulder."Beastboy said happily

"Go Beastboy!"

"So how did sitting with the 9 year old go?"Beastboy asked curiously

"Never remind me of that agian... She was so hyper..."Cyborg said remembering how fast she spoke"Oh yeah, and her dog's name is puddles , Her name is Angelica, Angy for short, and She has 2 gerbals.I know way too much stuff about her."

o0o0o0o0

"There is the taxi we called"Robin said

Everybody went running towards the taxi and pilled in.

"No need to rush to help me get the bags"Raven said levitating the bags into the back of the taxi.

Raven got in the taxi. Robin was sitting next to starfire, Raven was sitting next to beastboy and Cyborg was sitting in front.

"So where are we staying?"Beastboy asked

"At a hotel resort" Robin answered

o0o0o0o0o0

Ok I have got to stop there, But I hope that you loved Chapter 2!

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter!

P.S. There is a surprise that I hope alot of you will like.

o0o0o0o0

"It is most beautiful Robin."Starfire said walking into her room

"I knew you would like it."Robin said happily

"So where is my room?"Raven asked

"Right nextdoor to beastboy's"

"Really?"Beastboy asked

"Yes"Robin said walking over to Beastboy and Whipering something into his ear "Your welcome"

"Thanks alot, But how did you know?"Beastboy whispered back.

"Cyborg told me everything"Robin whispered back

Raven walked out the door,blushing.

"Hold up Raven, i'm coming to"Beastboy said running after Rae

"And Cyborg you are sleeping in the room next to me"Robin said

"But isn't that the one only 3 rooms down from here,Which means that you and Star's rooms are right next to eachother."Cyborg said smirking

"Yeah"Robin said

"Well, I am going to leave you two lovebirds alone for now"Cyborg said walking to his room"I will be in my room if you need me."

Starfire looked at robin and blushed

o0o0o0o0

"Hey Raven, can I see your room?"Beastboy asked

"Uh.. sure"Raven answered

Raven unlocked the door to a bright pink room with nothing but flowers and kittens everywhere.

"I will kill Robin"Raven said fuming. Everything started to pop and shake

"Whoa Raven, settle down."Beastboy said running over to Raven and holding hr hand.

"Um... Beastboy,can I stay with you?"Raven asked

"YES! Uh.. I mean sure if you want to."

Raven levitated her bags to Beastboys door and placed them on the bed. "Beastboy."

"Yeah"

"Why do you have a king sized bed?"

"I don't know, Robin must have gave it to me."Beastboy said walking into the bathroom. _mental note: Remember to thank Robin._

"I'm going to go see if anyone wants to go swimming on the beach."Raven said walking out the door"I will be back to change"

As soon as Raven left Beastboy ran over to his suitcase and pulled out his green swimming trunks with a darker green stripe down the side. "Yes, I did bring them."

o0o0o0o0

**knock knock** "Cyborg it's Raven, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach."

Cyborg opened the door."Yeah, I will meet you infront of Beastboy's room"

Raven walked over to Starfire's Door.**knock knock.**No answer. "Star are you in there?" Raven said but, still no answer.

Raven used her powers to knock Starfire's door down.What Raven saw shocked her,Robin was french kissing Starfire.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry."Raven said putting the door back on it's hinges.

Raven walked over to where she was staying. When she walked in Beastboy was totally naked.Raven's mouth dropped wide open.

Beastboy turned around quickly and put on his swim trunks.

"Beastboy...I..."Raven stuttered "I'll go now"Raven said grabbing her bikini out of her suitcase

Raven ran out of the room,Bumping into Cyborg.

"Raven, are you ok?"Cyborg asked concerned

"I...he...Beastboy..."Raven stuttered running into her room.

Raven changed into her black string bikini and walked out of her room to find Cyborg and Beastboy standing infront of her door. "I'm sorry."Raven said to Beastboy

"No, no, i'm sorry.I should have been in the bathroom when I was changing."Beastboy said apologetically

"So,are we going to the beach or what?" Cyborg asked

Raven,Beastboy,and Cyborg started to walk down to the beach when, Starfire and Robin came out of Star's room,dressed in their swim suits.Starfire was wearing an orange bikini and Robin was wearing red swim trunks.

"You guys going to?"Beastboy asked

"Yeah."Robin said"Let's go"

o0o0o0o0 At the beach

Starfire layed down the blanket and put up the umbrella,Raven put the picnic basket full of junkfood that starfire packed next to the blanket,Beastboy and Robin ran towards the ocean,and Cyborg stayed on shore with Raven and Starfire.

"CYBORG! I thought that was you sneaky little mouse you.My sister is over there.I told her that you liked her and she was like whatever,get a life,then I said that I would find you to prove that you like her, and here you are!."Angy said super fast

Angy sniffed the air"Is that junkfood I smell?" Angy asked looking for that source

"Yes it is, I brought a whole picnic basket full"Starfire said happily

"AHHHHHHH!"Angy yelled tackling the picnic basket and eating everything in it."Yum. **BURP**. Oops"

"Come with me Cyborg!"Angy said grabbing his arm and dragging him over to her sissy.

Raven sat on her blanket reading a book.She put her book down and looked at Beastboy playing in the water,changing into all kinds of animals trying to get Robin._Oh Beastboy,I love you so much._

"Hey Raven, you gonna come get into the water anytime today?"Beastboy yelled

"Yeah, I will be right there."Raven yelled back"Hey Star,Can you keep a secret?"Raven asked

"Yeah, You know how well I keep the secrets"Starfire replied

"Well.. Uh... You see after I walked in on you and Robin,I sort of walked in on Beastboy changing."Raven said Smiling

"Oh.. Um.. anything else?"Star asked

"Well,the point is that, I love Beastboy."Raven said wondering if telling someone was the right thing to do

"Oh Wonderful, magnifisent! You should tell him."

"I want to but, I can't"

"Well, Robin told me that Beastboy loved you too"

"Really?"Raven asked

"Yeah"Beastboy said from behind Raven

Raven turned around and jumped up into Beastboy's arms, giving him a hug and a little peck on the cheek.

"Hey sissy look who I found!"Angy said running up to her sister dragging Cyborg behind.

"Uh... Hi"Cyborg said

"Hi."She answered

"I don't think we were properly introduced my name is Kelli"

"My name is Cyborg."

"Yes, I know Angy told me all about you"Kelli said giggling

"oh..well...um...Do you want to come meet my friends?"

"Sure"Kelli and Angy said

Cyborg started to walk over to where his friends where, when he stopped in his tracks.

"Cyborg, whats wrong?"Kelli asked

Cyborg pointed to his friends,Beastboy and Raven who were locked in an imbrace.

"Who is that?"Kelli asked

"The one who is in all black is Raven and the one who she is hugging is Beastboy,the one who is behind Beastboy is Robin and the one that is drinking mustard is Starfire."Cyborg said still shocked

"Come on, I bet you can't catch me"Angy said running towards Beastboy and Raven not watching where she was going.

Angy bumped into Raven and Beastboy causing them to fall over.Beastboy jumped up and turned into a Lion and roared at Angy.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaa"Angy cried running over to Kelli and hiding behind her legs.

Cyborg and Kelli Cracked up.

"What did I miss here?"Cyborg asked

Robin walked up to Cyborg"I will tell you later"

"Rae do you still want to go into the water?"Beastboy asked

"Yeah"Raven said following Beastboy to the ocean

Cyborg looked at Star and Robin"This is Kelli"

"Nice to meet you new friend" Starfire said Running up to Kelli to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."Kelli said

Robin sat down on the blanket and Starfire satdown next to him.

Cyborg walked over to Kelli "Hey Kelli,Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yeah sure, I just have to drop Angy off at my parent's house first"Kelli said walking towards her car.

"Ok, can I come?"

"Sure, jump in"

Cyborg jumped in and Angy jumped in after him.

Beastboy went behind Raven and pushed her into the water.

"You are going to pay for that!"Raven threatened

Raven jumped on Beastboy causing them both to fall into the water.

"Look at those lovebirds flirting"Robin said

Starfire,Cyborg, and Kelli giggled.

Starfire looked at Robin and smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0

Ok well that was chapter 3.I hope you liked it.

Incase you haven't found out yet _this _means that they are thinking, **this **means it is some kind of sound like **burp**.

So you know the drill please review.

P.S. I hope you liked the little surprise. ANGY WILL PREVAIL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Yes! I am so good.

I would like to apologize for a typo I made in chapter 3 I said that Cyborg and Kelli laughed too but, They were in the car.

Well I hope you like chapter 4.

o0o0o0o0

"Here is my parent's house."Kelli said pulling in the driveway to a beautiful old style ranch house.

Angy ran out of the car and ran inside the house.

"Well..Where do you want to go?"Kelli asked

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies,you pick"Cyborg answered

"Well it doesn't really matter because, I won't be watching the movie"Kelli said smiling at Cyborg

"Ok so, just the one that my system randomly picks"Cyborg said winking at Kelli

"Ok"Kelli said driving to the movies

o0o0o0o0 In Cyborg's room

"It is getting late, where is Cyborg?"Robin asked pacing around the room

"Go to sleep he's a big boy, he can fend for him self"Raven said trying to calm down Robin.

"Yes,he has his system to bring him back here if he does get lost."Star said sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know about you guys but me and Raven are going to bed."Beastboy said grabbing Ravens arm,winking at Robin

The door opened and instepped Cyborg walking backwards kissing and feeling on Kelli.

"Cyborg!"Robin cried

"You are ok?"Starfire asked

"Uh...Yeah i'm ok."Cyborg said "Wait,why are you in my room?"

"We were worried."Star and Robin answered

"Well get out,we want some privacy!"Cyborg said smiling at Kelli

"Ok, ok, God, we are going"Robin said walking out of the room with Starfire following

Robin gave a good night kiss to Starfire then, they both walked into their rooms.

o0o0o0o0 In the middle of the night

**knock, knock** Robin opened the door and saw Starfire standing there.

"Do you here that sound Robin?"Star asked

"Yeah, do you know where it is coming from?"

"No, but it sounded like it was coming from Raven and Beastboy's room."Star said

"Well, it sounded like it was coming from Cyborg's room to me."Robin said suspicously "You take Beastboy and Raven's room and I will take Cyborg's room."

Robin walked up to Cyborg's door and Starfire walked up to Raven and Beastboy's door.

Robin knocked on Cyborg's door and Kelli answered it with a sheet on."Where is Cyborg?"

"On the bed."Kelli said opening the door far enough so that Robin could see Cyborg, who was laying under the sheets.

"Oh... Ok ... I will leave you two alone."Robin said walking over to Starfire."So have you opened the door yet?"

"No, I am too scared."Star said

Robin knocked on the door

"What?"Beastboy yelled out of breathe

"It is Robin, are you doing what I think you are doing in there?"

"Uh... Maybe"Raven answered

"Well,good night then."Robin said

"Yeah, real good night"Beastboy said smiling at Raven.

Robin giggled walking into his room and Starfire walked into her room.

o0o0o0o0 That Morning

**Bring, Bring **Raven answered the phone."Wake up service? We didn't ask for a wake up service."Raven said still tired from last night.

"Wake up Beastboy!"Raven yelled into Beastboy's ear.

"Why?"

"Robin sent us a wake up call, I think he wants to see us." Raven said shaking Beastboy

"Ok, Ok i'm up."

Raven crawled out of bed and went to her suitcase to grab some sexy jean shorts and a tubetop.When she walked out of the bathroom Beastboy was already dressed, He was wearing his usual outfit.

"Did you have a nice night last night?"Raven asked while walking past Beastboy to grab her sandals.

Beastboy walked over to Raven and whispered "Yeah"into her ear, then nibbled on her ear abit.

Raven giggled"I love you Beastboy"

"I love you too Raven"Beastboy said then kissed raven passionately

Raven got up off the bed and licked her lips then, walked out the door towards Robin's room, with Beastboy following close behind.

Raven knocked on the door to Robin's room, and Cyborg answered."Is there a meeting going on in here or what?"asked Raven

"Raven, come on in, we were just discussing what we are doing today."Robin said

Raven looked around,Robin was sitting on the Bed next to Starfire,and Cyborg sat back down on the floor next to Kelli.Raven walked over and sat down next to Kelli and Beastboy sat down next to Raven.

"So, I was thinking that we could all go down for breakfast then hangout by the pool until lunch time and for lunch we could get some pizza.After lunch we could go to a club, then eat dinner there and stay there as long as we want."Robin said winking at Starfire

"Sounds like a plan. Let us go get some breakfast."Starfire said jumping up and down.

Starfire ran out the door, with everyone slowly following her."Come on! I have seen you move faster than that! Let's go people! Hut 2 3 4, Hut 2 3 4!"Starfire yelled

Everybody ran up to Star."We are here, are you happy now?"Raven asked

o0o0o0o0 At the pool

Kelli walked up to cyborg who was sitting on a lawn chair."Cyborg, I can tell you anything right?"

"Of course you can, baby."Cyborg said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well this probably won't sound weird to you but, I have never told anyone about it.You see I... I... have well, I have powers."Kelli spit it out

"What kind do you have?"Cyborg asked

"I can do alot of stuff, like talk to animals, move things just by looking at them, and turn invisible."

"Cool!"Cyborg Yelled"We have to tell Robin and the rest of the gang!"

"O.k. but, don't make it sound weird. I will wait here." Kelli said sitting on the lawn chair

Cyborg walked over to Robin and Starfire and told them all about Kelli.Robin and Starfire jumped up and ran over to Kelli"This is most wonderful friend"Starfire said hugging Kelli tight.

"Yes it is"Robin said shaking Kelli's hand

Kelli smiled as she saw Cyborg walking back from telling Beastboy and Raven.

Beastboy and Raven ran upto Kelli "That is so cool"Beastboy said jumping up and down

"Yes, Fabulous"Raven said sarcastically

Raven grabbed Robin and pulled him behind the hotel where no one could see them."Don't you think this is kind of weird?"Raven said looking at Kelli

"Yes, but Cyborg loves her and if he loves her we can't do anything about it.We just have to see what happens."Robin said holding Raven's hands.

Robin leaned in and gave Raven a little peck on the cheek.Raven pulled away and glared at him then she grabbed his head ,giving him a passonate kiss on the lips and sliding alittle tongue in too.

Raven gasped"What did we just do?"

"I don't know but, I don't think anyone else should know about this."

"Yeah, let's get back to the titans."Raven said walking away from Robin and upto Beastboy.

Robin walked up to Starfire and gave her a few kisses on the neck.

"Do you want to get into the hottub with me, Baby"Beastboy asked Raven.

"Sure"Raven said walking over to the hottub.

Beastboy sat down on the seat in the hottub.Raven sat on Beastboy's lap facing him, Kissing his neck up and down and then, French kissing him like she has never kissed him before.

"Wow Raven, what's up with you"

"Nothing, I can't makeout with my boyfriend in the hottub?"Raven asked kind of seductive.

"I didn't say that."Beastboy said smiling

o0o0o0o0 At Lunch

"Go find a table Beastboy"Robin said pointing to all of the tables"and I will order the Pizza"

"What do you guy's want?"Robin asked

"Double peperoni!"Star,Cyborg,Kelli, and Raven said in unison.

"Beastboy would like tofu"Raven said smiling at Beastboy

Raven,Cyborg,Starfire,Kelli, and Beastboy sat down at the booth that Beastboy picked out.

"The pizza will be here at any moment"Robin said while he sat down next to Starfire.

A few minutes later

"Like dudes, this is the fastest a pizza has been made here sence 1985!"The guy with the pizza's said while he put them down on the table.

"YES!" Beastboy yelled jumping on the pizza with double tofu on it."Thanks Rae"

"You're welcome BB"Raven said while grabbing a piece of pizza.

Once everyone was done.

"Well I guess we should go to the club now"Beastboy said grabing Raven's arm and turned into a horse with Raven riding to the club on his back.

"Beastboy wait for the others!"Raven yelled

"Ok"Beastboy said changing into a giraffe.

Cyborg, Kelli, Starfire, and Robin pilled onto Beastboy's back.

"Mush, Mush!" Starfire yelled

"Uh...Star that's for certain kinds of dogs not giraffes."Robin said

"Oh.."Starfire said slapping a hand on her head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok before you say anything about it I KNOW THAT ANGY DID NOT DO ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!

Well I hope you liked Chapter 4 even though it was not my longest chapter ever.

So you know the deal Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok,yes,I do understand that Raven was out of character but,my friend was begging me to put something about Raven and Robin kissing in there. So she had to be out of character for that.The rest of the chapter you can totally blame on me ; )

I will try my hardest to keep everyone in check!

o0o0o0o0 At the club

Raven stood near one of the walls, trying not to be noticed.

"Hey Rae, do you wanna dance?"Beastboy asked

"No."

"Come on Rae, It'll be fun"

"No!"

"Ok, geesh."Beastboy said walking away and winking at Raven.

xxxx

Starfire grabbed Robin by the arm and took him out to the dancefloor "Let us dance,Robin"

"Ok Star"Robin said grooving to the beat

Beastboy ran up to Starfire and Raven"Hey, you got any room for a Beastboy?"

"Go away,BB"Robin said turning Beastboy around in the direction of Raven."Go to your girlfriend"

"But I, hmf"Beastboy pouted

Beastboy ran over to Kelli and Cyborg who were bumping and grinding

"What do you want BB?"Cyborg asked

"Uh... nevermind,"

"Ok?"Kelli said laughing then going back to bumping and grinding

Beastboy looked at Raven and saw her flirting with some guy with black hair , a white shirt, and tight jean pants.

Beastboy ran up to the guy"Who do you think you are flirting with?"Beastboy said poking the guy in the chest.

"Dude i'm not flirting with anyone we are just talking!" the guy said defensively"Who are you anyway?"

"For your information I am Raven's boyfriend."

"Guys stop it!"Raven yelled

"Why should we?"they asked in unison

"Because I said too"Raven yelled while throwing them to diffrent sides of the club.

Beastboy fell to the floor after hitting the wall.Beastboy got up and dusted him self off.

"I'm sorry Beastboy, I didn't mean to my anger got the best of me."Raven said running over to Beastboy"You just have to stop fighting with Coal."

"Oh, you know his name?"Beastboy said turning into a rhino and running towards him.

Starfire walked infront of Coal. "Beastboy, I can not let you attack Raven's new friend."

Beastboy stopped inches away from Starfire's stomach.

Robin ran up to Starfire"Are you crazy? Beastboy could have not stopped that fast ,and you would be injured!"Robin yelled very protectively

"Dude, I would not have hurt Starfire!"Beastboy yelled

"I know BB, but there is a possibility it would have happened"Robin said trying to coverup what he just said.

Raven ran over to BB"What is up with you lately?"

"Nothing, It is just that I love you and I don't want anyone to take you away."BB said turning back into human

Cyborg walked up behind BB with Kelli trailing behind him."Awww that is sooooo sweet BB"

Beastboy turned around quickly"Shut up Cy, I am serious"

Raven looked at Beastboy"Really?"

"Yeah Rae, you know I love you."BB said holding Raven's hand.

xxxx

Starfire looked at Robin "Why don't you say sweet things like that to me?"Starfire asked walking off

"Star, I would but, we never have moments like that."Robin said running after Star."Besides, you know i love you"

Starfire turned around"Oh Robin!"Starfire said hugging Robin.

Robin walked over to the rest of the gang" I think it is time to go back to the hotel"

"Yeah, I am getting tired"Raven said walking out to of the club

Beastboy walked out of the club behind Raven and turned into a giraffe agian.Everyone pilled on.

o0o0o0o0

Raven threw herself onto her and Beastboy's bed.As soon as she hit the pillow.

"Night Rae"Beastboy said bending over to give the sleeping beauty a kiss on the cheek.

Beastboy laid down and his mind started to fill up with questions.

_what was Raven doing with that guy?_

_does Raven really love me?_

_whats up with Kelli having powers?_

Beastboy's mind went on forever thinking all about what is going on.

_why did I even go on this stupid trip?_

o0o0o0o0

Cyborg walked into his room with Kelli following closely behind.Cyborg laid down on the bed.

Kelli sat down on the bed next to Cyborg."Cyborg,"

"Yeah?"

"I think it is time to meet my parents."

"You'r parents?"

"Of course my parents ,silly."

"I'm not good with parents."

"It's ok,they are nice."Kelli said laying down on her side of the bed."If your Slade."Kelli whispered.

o0o0o0o0

Robin layed down on on the bed and started to go to sleep.

"I am going to a snack machine to get some uh... snacks"Starfire said walking out of the room.

Robin went into the bathroom and got "changed".

Starfire busted the door open with abunch of snacks

"Robin?"Starfire questioned at the scene of Robin on the bed naked.

o0o0o0o0o0

ok I know really short but, I am going to be at my friends house for a while and i did not want to keep you waiting.

So, please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, If you are wondering I did not have a good time at my friends house.

Please Review! ENJOY.

o0o0o0o0

"Robin what are you doing?"Starfire asked confused

"I thought that you would like this."Robin said jumping off the bed and putting his clothes on agian.

"Robin, I am not ready for that"Star said putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"Ok Star, I understand."Robin said while he jumped into bed.

o0o0o0o0 At Breakfast

"I have something to announce."Cyborg said excited"Kelli and I won't be able to go to the pool with you guys this afternoon."

"Why not ,Cyborg?"Starfire asked

"I am going to meet Kelli's parents"Cyborg said

"Congratulations"Robin said

"Yes, Congratulations friend"Starfire said shaking Cyborg's hand

_I have a bad feeling about this_ Raven thought raising an eyebrow at the news.

"Raven, what's wrong?"Beastboy asked putting an arm over her shoulders

"Nothing."Raven said staring at Kelli who was, giggling to herself.

o0o0o0o0

"See you later, guys."Cyborg yelled to the titans while getting in the passenger seat of Kelli's car.

"Wanna bet?"Kelli said to herself.

"What was that?"Cyborg asked

"Nothing, sweety."Kelli said innocently

o0

"Well, here we are."Kelli said pulling up to her house.

Abby ran up to the car and swung open the passenger side door."CYBORG! You came back for me!"

"I did?"Cy asked confused

"Abby, he came here to meet mom and dad."Kelli said pushing Abby back into the house."Mom, Dad!"Kelli yelled for her parents

"We can't go inside?"Cy asked

"No, they don't like people inside their house, other than people they know."

"Oh, ok"Cyborg said.

Kelli's mom walked out of the house.Cyborg looked at her mom , She had Blonde hair, Hazel eyes, and the best body that he has ever seen.To make it even better she had a miniskirt and a halter top on.Then her dad came outside, he had a beer gut and the worst hair cut that he has ever seen.

"Do you and your friend want to go inside, Kitty?"Her mom asked

"But, I thought you didn't like anyone in your house that you don't know."Kelli said winking "And never call me Kitty agian."

"We'll make an exception for him."Her mom said smiling

o0o0o0o0

"Robin, I have to talk to you."Raven said pulling Robin away from Star and BB.

"What is it Rae?"Robin asked

"It's about Kelli."Raven said moving her and Robin into the back of the restraunt."Do you trust her?"

"No, but if Cyborg trusts her, we have to trust her to."Robin said holding Raven's hands

"Your right, Robin."Raven said pulling away to go back to Beastboy.

"Raven."Robin said stopping her and leaning in for a kiss.

"No Robin, You have Star and I have Beastboy. Besides I couldn't do that to Beastboy agian."Raven said pushing away from Robin.

Robin watched his true love walk away from him forever and couldn't help but cry.

Starfire walked up to him"What is wrong Robin?"Starfire asked concerned

"Star"Robin said holding Star's hand.

"Yes, Robin"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Robin."Starfire said kissing Robin on the cheek

_I knew it ,that didn't feel right.I can't hide it anymore, I LOVE RAVEN._Robin shouted in his head.

Robin walked up to Raven and Beastboy and he could feel his heart skip a beat.Infront of him he saw Raven and Beastboy making out like there was no tommorow.

"OK, Raven"Robin cut in"Break it up."

"Hey dude, you have seen us makeout before"Beastboy said to Robin.

"I know, but I have to tell you all something."Robin said jumping into the front seat of the car they rented.

Beastboy and Raven looked at eachother confused.Raven jumped into the car next to Beastboy.

o0o0o0o0 In Beastboy and Raven's Room

"What is it Robin?"Star asked while she sat down on Beastboy and Raven's bed.

"Well Star, I love you but..."Robin said glancing at Raven, who was holding BB's hand.

"But? Robin I don't under stand."Star said confused

"I love Raven too."

"What?"Beastboy yelled jumping up from the bed."Raven is my girl and I will do anything for her!"

"I would do anything for her to."Robin said motioning for Beastboy to sit back down.

"I will not sit down!"Beastboy yelled "You are trying to take my girl."

"Don't worry Beastboy, Raven loves you and she would never take me, I was just tired of hiding it from everybody."Robin said walking to his room

Raven looked at the door then at Beastboy._Whoa, I had no idea he felt that way about me, well.. yeah we kissed but, still._

o0o0o0o0

Ok, sorry it took so long (busy week) and yes, i know short chapter but, this is how short they are going to be for right now, until I'm not that busy.

Please Review! XP .


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I just got done posting chapter 6 and had some time to write chapter 7.

Enjoy!

P.S. I'm sorry Bluefirestar for not mentioning that you also helped me with my chaps in chapter 2.

flash back chapter 2

And I would like to say thank you to Bluefirestar for reminding me to make my chapters longer.Thank you Bluefirestar.

o0o0o0o0

"So, what do you do for a living Cyborg?"Kelli's mom asked smiling

"I'm in the Teentitans."Cyborg said sitting on a couch that had a weird decoration on it."Infact i'm thinking about asking Robin if Kelli can join the Teentitans."

"Well, that's good. How much money do the Teentitans bring to the table?"Kelli's dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but we get everything free from jump city. Since we do fight their villians."Cyborg said nervously

Kelli's dad squinted his eyes."Where will your kids go to school?"

"We aren't thinking that far into the future."Kelli said giving her dad THE look.

"I want to show you something in the back."Kelli's mom said

"Ok."Cyborg said following Kelli's mom into the back.

Kelli's mom walked into the laundry room and shut the door behind Cyborg.

"Uh.. Kelli's mom ,what are you doing?"Cyborg asked looking at the door then to Kelli's mom.

"Call me Sam."Sam said trailing her finger down Cyborgs chest.

"Stop."Cyborg said grabbing her finger before she got to far down.

"What's wrong? You know you want me."Samantha said somewhat saducingly

"You're married."Cyborg said pushing Samantha away.

"I know, But everybody cheats once and a while, right?"Samantha said making a kissey face

Cyborg raised a lip and made a weird squeak sound then, ran out of the laundry room to tell Kelli they had to go but, when he walked out he saw her and her dad in a fighting stance.

"What? Kelli"Cyborg said confused"Hey, your dad's not fat any more, thats great.He still has a bad haircut though"

"Good work on distracting him while we got ready."Kelli's dad said pointing to all the machinery on the walls.

"Thank you honey."Samantha said

"Cyborg, we have to tell you why we are going to kill you before we do, it's family tradition."Kelli said putting a hand on cyborg's shoulder."Slade hates the Teentitans and once he herd that you would be down in Miami with me and my family.He just couldn't resist."

"But, why Kelli?"Cyborg asked "I thought you loved me."

"Well Cy, you thought wrong."With that Kelli threw Cyborg onto the wall behind him.

o0o0o0o0

"You don't like him that way to ,do you?"Beastboy asked Raven

"No, but we did kiss once."Raven siad looking a the ground

"You what?"Beastboy yelled

"I'll kill him."Beastboy said walking towards the door.

"Beastboy wait, I kissed him back."

"What?"Beastboy asked"But I thought that you didn't like him, that way."

"I..didn't, it was just seemed to be in the moment."Raven said walking over to Beastboy."I'm sorry, I love you not him."

"I love you too Raven, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore."Beastboy said "But, I will try, just try not to do anything like this agian ok?"

"I promise Beastboy."Raven said hugging him.

o0o0o0o0

"Stop Kelli, I don't want to fight you but, I will if I have to." Cyborg said getting up of of the ground.

"Sorry Cy, the master gave orders and we have to fufill them."Kelli said turning invisible

Cyborg looked around trying to find Kelli."Show your self!"

"Never."Kelli said from behind Cyborg.

Cyborg turned around and blasted away at everything in sight.

"You are going to have to do better then that, Cyborg baby." Kelli said pushing him over.

"Don't call me that!"Cyborg yelled grabing Kelli's mom."Show your self ,or she dies."

"Oh come on Cyborg, everyone knows you would never do that, besides she's not my mom."Kelli said tapping on Samantha's head causing her to break down into sparks.

"Huh?"Cyborg asked confused dropping Samantha."But.. how did she? How did you?"

Kelli showed herself and giggled slightly."You were always so good with words."

Cyborg walked over to Kelli's dad and tapped him on the head.Cyborg stepped back while he watched Kelli's dad crumble up into sparks.

"Now why did you go and do that?"Kelli asked "I liked him, he wasn't as whiney as you."

"What? I was never whiney.Never, Never, Never!"Cyborg whined

"You're Pathetic"Kelli said slapping Cyborg

"You know you're kinda hot when your mad."Cyborg said blasting Kelli into a corner.

Kelli jumped up and sent the couch flying into Cyborg's stomach then, Cyborg got up dusted himself off then blasted Kelli into the pile of her mom and dad.

Raven barged through the doors."Do you need our help Cyborg?"

"Yeah, thanks guys."Cyborg said running over to Robin and the other Titans ,who just came through the doors.

"Titans Go!"Robin yelled pointing to Kelli.

Beastboy turned into a bird and pecked on Kelli's head.To his surprise she crumbled up into a pile of sparks just like her mom and dad.

"Whoa, She was a Robot?"Beastboy said turning back into a green human and jumping back"Dude! That means that you macked out on a robot!Wait...HAHA"

Cyborg examined the pile of sparks and ashes that used to be Kelli."Hmmm... what is Slade up to?"

The Teentitans looked at Cyborg worriedly.

o0o0o0o0o0

HEHE! Well that was Chapter 7, hope you liked!

Even though you did not like the twist ,thank you Giligan for still readin' and Reviewin'!

Please Review.

P.S. I'm making a story called Raven's Past. I'm going to finish it before I put it up so keep an eye out for it!


	8. Chapter 8

Spazztheslob is funny! You know she is only 3!hehe not really she is 3 years oldER than Angy!

Well, chap 8 here we go.

o0o0o0o0

Cyborg laid in the bed that Robin had given him and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about well.. everything that had happened that day.

_What is Slade upto?_

_Kelli was kind of like me the whole time._

_How did I not notice that Kelli was a robot?_

o0o0o0o0 Morning

Cyborg's phone next to his head started ringing. When he turned over and picked it up no one talked then right when he was about to hang it up he herd a dark and sinister voice.

"Hi Cyborg."said the voice

Cyborg put the phone back up to his ear and said"Hi. Who is this?"

"Slade."answered the voice

"But wait, didn't Terra kill you?"

"Yeah but, well... long story, just listen to me I have a proposal that you can not refuse."

"NO!"

"What?"

"No I will not marry you Slade. You are my enemy. We are two worlds apart, It would never work out."

"No, You dufus, not that kind of proposal."

"Oh, ok shoot"

"Gadly"Slade said then hung up the phone.

Cyborg looked at the phone puzzeled.Then he herd shooting outside of his room.He got up and ran outside to find Slade ,trying to shoot a hole through the wall."It's bullet proof."Cyborg said smirking

"Oh, well this is easier anyway."Slade said shooting at Cyborg.

"I'm bulletproof too."

"Well, god is anything not bulletproof these days?"Slade asked looking for something that was.

"I'm not sure."Cyborg said looking for something that was.

When Slade was turned around Cyborg tackled him."Shouldn't you know better than to turn your back on a Titan?"

"You would think so, huh?"Slade said

Robin walked out of his room to see what all of the comotion was.Once he saw what was happening he yelled"Titans Go"

Once he yelled that Raven,Beastboy, and Starfire came jolting out of their rooms.Raven wrapped Slade with a metal fence ,that was three storys below them.

"So ,what's the problem?"Raven asked Robin and Cyborg.

"You just solved it Rae."Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

"I've always wanted to do this"Robin said walking upto Slade and unmasking him, to see a skull with all kind of scars on it.

"But what was he doing?"Star asked

"Well.. he was thinking if he could build Kelli and her mom and dad then he could finally defeat us, but his plan went hay wire when we found out that they where robots.So he came here himself but, that didn't work either." Robin said all smart like

"But what about Angy?"Cborg asked

"Cyborg!"Angy said jumping out from behind a bush.

"Angy?"Cyborg said happily "I never thought I would be happy to see you."

"Whatever Cyborg.Slade said that I was his daughter, so i'm like ok."Angy said really fast

"Is she your daughter?"Cyborg asked Slade

"Of course not, my daughter would be beautiful."Slade answered going into a daydream

"Well, you are going down town."Robin said walking down the stairs with Raven levitating Slade right behind him.

o0o0o0o0 At the Station

Robin walked into the Station and went to the nearest cop and told him all that Slade has done since the Titans met him and the Hive.

"You did all of that?" the cop asked Slade.

"Yes, and I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for those mediling kids and their dog too."Slade said looking at Beastboy who was in a dog form. while he was getting pulled into his jail cell.

"Dog? Where?"Beastboy asked looking around

Raven walked up to Slade's jail cell and took the metal fence off with her powers.

"When do we go home?"Starfire asked Robin

"Tommorow Star."Robin answered

o0o0o0o0 next morning

Raven herd a knock on her and Beastboy's door."Beastboy ,go get the door."Raven said nugging Beastboy

"You get it, you're closer."Beastboy replied

"Fine, you lazy butt."Raven said getting up and opening the door to see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Come on it's time to go ,are you ready yet?"Robin answered

"Almost. We will meet you guys at the lobby."Raven said wiping her eyes

Raven closed the door and levitated Beastboy out of bed and slammed him on the ground.

"What?"Beastboy asked tiredly

"It is time to go. Get dressed."Raven said grabbing her stuff and getting dressed, then she packed up her things and started down to the lobby with Beastboy trailing behind her half awake.

When Raven got down near the lobby she saw Robin,Starfire,and Cyborg in the car, so she grabbed Beastboy and put their bags inthe back.She got into the car next to Beastboy and Robin.

o0o0o0o0

"Who are you sitting with Raven?"Beastboy asked

"You."Raven said happily

"Who are you sitting with this time Cyborg?"Beastboy asked

"Angy."Cyborg said pointing to the nine year old

"Angy?"Beastboy asked

"Yeah, I didn't tell you guys did I?"Cyborg asked

"NO! Tell me."Beastboy said jumping up and down

"Since Angy doesn't have a mom or dad, I decided to adopt her."Cyborg said happily

"Congratulations friend."Starfire said shaking Cyborgs hand

"Thanks Star."Cyborg said patting Angy on the head.

"Daddy. Can I have some candy?"Angy asked Cyborg

"Sure sweety."Cyborg said bending down to give Angy some candy.

"Now bording flight 45!"the flight attendent said over the intercom

"Come on Angy."Cyborg said putting Angy up on his shoulders

Raven,Robin,Starfire,and Beastboy walked on to the plane right behind Cyborg and Angy.

o0o0o0o0

Raven walked to her seat next to Beastboy."Hey Beastboy, do you want to sit by the window this time?"Raven asked

"Sure Rae."Beastboy said scooting over to the window seat.

Raven smiled and sat in the aisle seat."Are you sure you don't mind."

"No ,it's totally cool."Beastboy said looking out the window then tensing up.

o0o0o0o0

Robin sat down next to Starfire."So, Star that was a crazy trip huh?"

"Yeah, really, freaky ,correct?"Starfire answered

"Yeah Star, correct."Robin said looking at Cyborg and Angy in the seats infront of them.

o0o0o0o0

"Do you want to sit by the window this time, Angy?"Cyborg asked

"Yeah!"Angy said jumping onto Cyborg's lap

"Hold on I have to get out of the seat first."Cyborg said getting up and placing Angy in the seat.

"He He."Angy giggled jumping up and down in her chair.

o0o0o0o0 later on

Beastboy looked down to see Raven asleep on his shoulder agian.He tapped on Robin's shoulder who was right next to him.

"Robin, get Cyborg."Beastboy whispered pointing to Raven

"Sure."Robin whispered back tapping Cyborg on the shoulder.

"What?"Cyborg asked

Robin pointed to Beastboy and Raven."Look"Robin whispered

"Awww.. hold on."Cyborg whispered typing something into his arm causing it to pop up like a camera.Once Cyborg took a picture Raven moved closer to Beastboy.

"That is so sweet Beastboy."Robin said

"What is?"Angy yelled in Cyborg's ear.

"This"Cyborg said pointing to Raven and Beastboy.

"Awwwww... are you guys going to get married?"Angy asked

"Uh... I'm not sure Angy."Beastboy said

The plane came to a stop and the flight attendandt said something over the intercom."We have reached our destination."

"Raven get up."Beastboy said nugging Raven alittle bit

"No! I'm comfortable."Raven said cuddling up closer to Beastboy

"Ok, but i'm getting up."Beastboy said unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up.

"fine!"Raven said unbuckling herself then standing up next to Beastboy.

o0o0o0o0

Cyborg walked off of the plane with Angy on his shoulders.Then Beastboy and Raven walked by him holding hands and gazing into eachothers eyes.He looked on his other side seeing Starfire and Robin doing the same thing.

"Are all of them going to get married?"Angy asked

"I don't know Angy. I don't know."Cyborg said grabbing his and Angy's bags.

Raven grabbed her ,Beastboy,Starfire,and Robin's bags with her powers and put them into the taxi that was waiting for them outside of the airport.

o0o0o0o0 At teentitans tower

"We're home!"Cyborg yelled when he walked throught the door behind Robin and Raven.

Angy got off of Cyborg's shoulders and walked around ,looking at everything."So, where am I going to stay?"Angy asked

"You are going to stay in the room next to Cyborgs."Robin said pointing down the hall.

"OK, come on daddy."Angy said pulling Cyborg to her room.

"Who would have thought, Cyborg a dad."Raven said grabbing her bags and going toward her room.

"Yeah."Beastboy said following her

Robin looked at Starfire and asked"Star, do you want me to grab your bags?"

"Sure, thank you Robin."Starfire said walking to her room with Robin trailing behind her.

o0o0o0o0

Ok, That was chapter 8. I might end it here I'm not sure yet.

Please Review! .


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, this is chapter 9. Whoever is reading this, thank you for reading my story.

Well.. here we go Chapter 9

o0o0o0o0

Angy walked up to her room right next to Cyborg's."Is this my room Daddy?"

"Yup, and i'll be right in here."Cyborg said pointing to his room.

"Ok."Angy said walking into her room and placing her things on her bed.

"Who's room did this used to be?"Angy asked her dad who was standing out of her door.

"Terra's."Cyborg replied

"Who was she?"Angy asked

"A very good friend of ours, but she was a traitor."

"Did she die?"Angy asked

"Sorta, she turned into stone. Enough with the questions, unpack your stuff sweety."Cyborg said walking into his room to unpack his things.

o0o0o0o0

"Put them right there."Starfire said pointing next to her bed.

"Ok Starfire."Robin said placing Starfire's bags where she had instructed him to.

Star walked over to Robin and gave him a little kiss on the cheek."Thanks Robin."

"Your welcome Star."Robin said grabbing Star by the waist.

Robin gently placed his lips onto hers.He then put his hands on the back of her head,like Raven had done to him, and really started to get into it.Robin started to put some of his tongue into Star's mouth.She opened her mouth to let in his tongue.His tongue danced around in her mouth, skiming the top of her mouth.

"He he, Robin, that tickles."Starfire giggled, pushing Robin away.

"I'm sorry Star."Robin said licking his lips

o0o0o0o0

Raven dialed in the code and her door opened.She threw down her stuff on her bed and collapsed right next to it.

"Uh... what a vacation."Raven said to herself.

Raven got up and walked over to her closet and got a black towel, She also grabbed some PJ's for after her shower.Her PJ's where black and had red on the bottom and purple on the top.It was perfect for her.She opened her door and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey Rae, whatcha doin'?"Beastboy asked while he was dialing in the code to open his door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."Raven said still walking towards the bathroom.

"I've got to see this."Beastboy whispered to himself.

Beastboy's door opened and he threw his stuff into his room.He looked at Raven walking down the hall and turned into a huge spider.He went running towards her and squeezed into the door just in time.He turned into a smaller spider and crawled up the shower to get a perfect veiw of the action. Raven took off her clothes and walked into the shower.

"Uh..."Beastboy drooled

Raven took the shampoo off of the shelf and squirted it onto her head.She massaged it in then put her head under the water.When she pulled her head out of under the water she flipped her hair.

"It's like a shampoo commercial."Beastboy said drooling

Raven grabbed her brownish-yellow sponge and pilled soap onto it.While she was dragging it over her body she looked up, and saw a green spider drooling.

"BEASTBOY! Get out."Raven yelled grabbing the curtains and wraping them around her.

Beastboy crawled out of the shower then, turned back into human form.While he was walking out of the door he turned around and gave Raven a thumbs up.

Raven watched as the green boy walked out then she looked down at the curtains.They where see-through.Raven flung the curtains aside and rolled her eyes at Beastboy."He is so weird, but I love him.I don't know why, but I do."

o0o0o0o0

Cyborg ran up to Beastboy."What happened BB?"

"I snuck into the shower."

"What is so bad about that?"

"While Raven was in it."Beastboy finished

"HAHA, Go Beastboy."Cyborg said giving Beastboy a hi-five."But why did she get mad?"

"I don't know, it's not like I haven't seen her naked before."Beastboy said looking at the bathroom door.

o0o0o0o0

Robin dialed in his code and his door opened.He jumped on to the bed."Good to be home."

Robin got up and grabbed his suitcase and started to unpack.

o0o0o0o0

Raven walked down the hall to her room in a towel.When Raven walked into her room she saw Starfire sitting on her bed.

"Star, why are you in my room?"Raven asked walking over to her closet and grabbing one of her outfits.

"Raven, I want to talk to you about..."Starfire stuttered

"You want to talk about what?"Raven asked

"About... sex"Starfire spat out

"Oh, sex."Raven said sitting down next to Starfire. She bagan to launch into the whole ,birds and the bees talk.

A few hours later

"Oh, ok, Raven."

"Yes Star."

"Do you think that I could have the sex with Robin?"Starfire asked

"If he agrees to it and if you take the proper precautions."

"Ok, Thanks for all of your help friend."Starfire said floating out of the room.

Raven looked at her outfit and wondered, if Robin would say yes or if She would have Starfire hanging on her shoulder crying.

o0o0o0o0

Robin was putting away his last artical of clothing when he herd a knock on his door.

"Robin, are you in here?"Robin herd through the door.It was Starfire.

"Yes Star, hold on I will open the door."Robin said pressing a button next the door causing it to fly open.

Once Robin opened the door Starfire stepped into his very neat room."Robin, we have to talk about something."

"Ok Star, you know you can tell me anything."Robin said sitting on the bed

"No, I do not wish to tell you something, I simply wish for us to have the sex."Starfire said sitting down on the bed next to Robin

"Uh..Star, we can't just have sex. We have to take precautions."

"I know, Raven told me everything."Starfire said pulling out some condoms.

"Oh,well we can't have sex right now. It has to be in the moment."Robin said looking wide eyed at the condoms

"Yes, I know that to and I am willing to wait.I just wanted to know if you would once it was in the moment."

"Ok Star, if you think that you are ready."Robin said

"Fabulous, we should do the hanging out later."Star said walking out of the boy wonders room.

"Star, how did it go with Robin?"Raven said running after her friend.

"He said yes!"Starfire said giddyly

o0o0o0o0 The next day

Raven yawned and satdown on the couch next to Beastboy and Cyborg who where playing some game and arguing agian.

"Hey Rae, Why did you get mad at me yesterday."Beastboy asked getting destracted and losing the game.

"Because, you snuck into the shower with me."Raven yelled

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."Beastboy yelled back.

"If you would have asked I would have let you!"Raven yelled going to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire stared at the two arguing teens.Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Robin ran up to the screen and noticed that it was only Dr.light."Uh... can you guys can handle this one with out Starfire and me?"Robin asked the Titans while looking at Star.

"Sure we can, Robin."Cyborg said"But why do you need her here to?"

"For some studying I have to do."Robin said

"Ok, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."Cyborg said leaving the tower with Beastboy and Raven.

Starfire looked at Robin and grabbed his hand."What kind of studying are we going to do?"

"We aren't really going to study."Robin said pulling Starfire into his room.

"Then what are we going to do?"Star asked sitting on the bed next to the boy wonder.

"I think that today is the day."Robin said looking at Starfire.

"You mean today is the day we have the sex."Starfire said smiling

"Yes, Star."Robin said getting up.

o0o0o0o0 After the fight

Raven walked into the tower and got some herbal tea.

"No wonder Robin sent us to do it alone, he was so easy to take down."Beastboy said cracking his knuckles

Cyborg walked in behind Beastboy and sat on the couch.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and looked down the hall.

"What's wrong Rae?"Beastboy asked

"I feel a flood of emotion coming from down the hall."Raven said taking off runningdown the hall.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other then took off running after Raven.Raven stopped infront of Robin's door.She gently put a hand on the metal door.The door was engulfed in blackness ,then thrusted off it's hinges.Raven gasped at what she saw behind the boy wonder's door.

"Uh...Dude!Go Robin!"Beastboy said thrusting a fist into the air.

Raven and Cyborg's mouth dropped open at the sight of Starfire and Robin having sex.

"We are going to leave you two love birds alone."Beastboy said grabbing the surprised Cyborg and Raven.

When Beastboy got into the main room he yelled"Whoa, that was totally weird."

Cyborg sat down on the couch and looked up at Raven who was sitting down next to him.

"I didn't see that one coming"Cyborg said still stuned

"Yeah, me either."Raven said looking at Cyborg still stuned as well.

Angy ran out of her room and passed by Robin's room."WHOA, You and him.WHOA."

Angy ran into the mainroom and jumped onto Cyborg's back."DID YOU SEE THAT DADDY?"Angy asked

"Unfortuantly, yeah."Cyborg responded to his daughter.

**THE END**

o0o0o0o0

Ok, I bet you didn't see that one coming!

I don't know if Terra's room was next to Cyborg's and I don't really know what happened to her so I asked a friend.

Yes, this is the end!

P.S.I know what rhymes with ORANGE! doorhinge!

Please Reveiw. X P


End file.
